Jet
|kanji=ジェット |rōmaji=Jetto |alias= |race=Human |birthday=Year X766 |age= 18 (X784) 25 (X791)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Cover |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Orange |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder Blade |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Shadow Gear |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Jet (Edolas) |magic=High Speed |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice=Masaki Kawanabe Kyōko Namekawa (child) |english voice=Michael Chinnici (Episodes 3–48) Corey Cleary-Stoner (Episodes 49+) |image gallery=yes }} Jet (ジェット Jetto), whose real name is Sarusuke (サルスケ Sarusuke), is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of its team Shadow Gear. Appearance Jet is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity. After the timeskip, the only notable change in Jet’s appearance is his hair, which is now gathered on the back of his head and tied in a short, spiky ponytail by a dark band.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 8 Jet initially donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet’s legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top. After the timeskip, Jet dons a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leaves, respectively, on the right part of the collar and on the upper parts of the sleeves, under a cuirass-like cloth covering the lower part of his chest, held up by two light bands passing over his shoulders. He doesn't sport his hat anymore, though his pants and boots seem to have remained the same.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 History Jet was a childhood friend of both Droy and Levy, and later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the second fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in two seconds. His real name is Sarusuke, with his nickname, 'Jet', presumably coming from his type of Magic, High Speed. Synopsis Macao arc Jet is first seen drinking with Droy and another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 When Natsu starts a brawl, Jet joins in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear when Makarov breaks it up, and brings the guild to order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 6-14 Daybreak arc Jet is seen with the rest of the Shadow Gear team at the request board, when Levy is inquiring about the Everlue Mansion job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Phantom Lord arc Along with the rest of Shadow Gear, Jet is beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19-21 After the war ended thanks to Makarov and Natsu, Jet returned with the others, healed from the assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-16 Battle of Fairy Tail arc As Gajeel joins Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decide to take revenge against him for injuring them and attacking the guild. They lured the Dragon Slayer, who was on his way to perform an assigned task, outside of the guild, where Team Shadow Gear had gathered. The team's members, save for Levy, who was hiding behind a tree, tried to start a fight with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 14-16 When Gajeel asked as to why they called out to him, Jet and Droy stated that it wasn't right for someone to nonchalantly accept tasks on behalf of a guild that he had destroyed in the past, only to receive a reply of indifference from Gajeel, provoking the two Mages into a fight. Jet was the first to strike, using his magically-enhanced speed to land high-velocity kick on Gajeel, sending the latter flying. This was later followed by Droy's Plant Knuckle attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 17-18 Despite Levy's pleas for him and Droy to stop, they continued to beat up Gajeel until Laxus Dreyar appeared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 20 Laxus "aided" them by trying to kill Gajeel, despite Jet's request for him to stop. As Gajeel protected Levy from a lightning bolt from Laxus, Jet came to the realization that Gajeel never fought back against them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 24-25 As Laxus made his play for the guild, Jet and Droy tried to aid Alzack Connell and wanted to save Levy as well. But when the time to battle each other came, Alzack defeated him and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-18 This left them a little upset with him later, but they really wanted a rematch with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 12 Oración Seis arc Both Jet and Droy express their surprise when Makarov announces that they are going to form an alliance with other guilds to defeat the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 16 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc Before the disappearance of Magnolia Town, along with Droy he was reprimanded by Elfman, who believed that they don't fulfill their duty to protect Levy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 2-3 Tenrou Island arc Jet is seen celebrating the return of Lisanna to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 3 A few days after he, along with many guild members, takes a lot of jobs in the hope of being picked as one of the participants in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. During this period, the Shadow Gear Team was disbanded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 In the ceremony, where master Makarov revealed who the ones taking the trial were, he gets happy for Levy's approval.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 Moments later, he argues with Droy about who will be Levy's partner but their bickering stops once Gajeel proposes himself, saying he'll make her bigger and stronger. This shocks both Droy and Jet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-13 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced to a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of whom is Jet. As Jet sits inside the guild with Droy, Laki Olietta approaches them and begins to pick on Droy for gaining weight. Jet joins in and compares Droy to Reedus, whose body is now slim. Droy ignores his comment and tells him that he has been working out every day, but Jet continues to pick on him and asks him what Levy would say if she saw him. Hearing this, Droy shouts out that Levy is not coming back, silencing everyone inside the guild, including himself. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand payment for the debt that the Fairies owe them. Jet gets annoyed with them and tries to fight the group, together with Droy and Max, but the new master, Macao, stops them. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketches of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. One look at a sketch of Team Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy's eyes suddenly well up in tears and everyone in the guild begins to reminisce about what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then get off the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected Ethernano in the waters where Tenrou Island once was and that it may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Jet, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Warren, Droy and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then followed the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl, who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Thibault and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The night after the return of the Team Tenrou, the whole guild partied nonstop. During the celebration, Team Shadow Gear is reinstated, but Jet and Droy are upset with the fact that Levy is seven years younger than them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 10 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Romeo tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again, but the other members of Fairy Tail oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 For preparations of the Grand Magic Games, Shadow Gear partners with Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia for training. Jet and Droy get a little annoyed how Team Natsu does nothing but play around the first day, but eventually forget about it once they see all the girls in their bikinis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 2-8 On the second day of training, everyone comments on how they are already feeling their Magic Power increase, and if they can keep it up for three months they will definitely be ready for the games. Just then, Virgo appears, claiming the Celestial Spirit World is in danger, and takes everyone but Jet and Droy with her to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 2-5 Jet and Droy train there until only five days remain before the games and witness all of their training partners return from the Celestial Spirit World, blind to the fact that their only training time was wasted partying with the Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 20 As the group sulks in their misfortune, a pigeon flies by with a note attached saying for them to come to a bridge in the West Forest. Jet and Droy follow and the group and are greeted by Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy, who have formed an Independent Guild named Crime Sorcière. After they catch everyone up, they ask Fairy Tail to find the source of a strange Magic Power when they compete in the Grand Magic Games, as it could lead to Zeref. Ultear then tells them that as thanks for agreeing, she can increase all their Magic Power by using her Arc of Time to bring out "Second Origin".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 8-20 As the Mages undergo the painful procedure, Jet and Droy decide to leave, claiming none of that concerns them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 3 Jet and Droy see Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla days later in the city of Crocus. They come along with Levy, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, and Makarov. Jet along with the others explain to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 When the day of the games comes, Jet, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermillion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 The first event of the day then begins, and Jet watches as Gray and Juvia step forward to participate for Fairy Tail. When Nullpudding of Team Raven Tail tries to attack Gray and Gray responds with a newly improved Ice-Make spell, Jet stares on in awe at the heightened abilities Gray shows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 22 He then stands amazed with the other members of Fairy Tail when Rufus takes out every one of his opponents in one hit to win the game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 12 Later, during Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, he, alongside his Guild mates was cheering for Lucy and didn't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he was very surprised when Natsu figured out Flare's plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini is summoned by Lucy, Jet stated that if Gemini transformed into Erza or Laxus, Lucy would be unbeatable. However, Levy explains that Gemini can only copy Magic Power that is near to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 Two battles later, Jet watches as Jellal of Team Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis of Team Lamia Scale step forward to fight, trying to explain Jura's popularity to Levy by stating that the man is one of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 3 During the battle, Jellal employs his Meteor spell, and Jet is stunned to see the high speeds he is then capable of achieving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 12 However, Jellal falls in the battle due to outside influence, leaving Fairy Tail in the bottom two positions, much to the disbelief of Jet, Levy and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 20 Despite this poor outcome, Jet accompanies the guild out for drinks that night, listening as Makarov gives encouraging speeches convincing everyone to make a comeback in following days.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 2-7 He then observes as the guild begins its usual drunken antics, but is most surprised when Cana is beaten in a drinking contest by a member of Quatro Cerberus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 8-14 Jet attends the second day viewing of the Games and stares on in complete disbelief when Natsu, Gajeel and Sting (three of the participants for the second event) all trail in last due to their motion sickness; Jet is commenting that everything is hopeless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-4 When Natsu then spurs himself forward whilst talking about his want to make everything up to the Fairy Tail members he and the others left for seven years, Jet begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 12-17 Jet attends the third day of the Grand Magic Games as well, and is happy to see Erza and Cana step forward to participate in the event of the day. When Erza completely dominates the event by herself, Jet screams and cheers with the rest of Fairy Tail, even more so when Cana then also surpasses everyone in the secondary event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 25 The battle rounds then begin, and after witnessing the awesome fight involving Laxus defeating all of the Raven Tail participants solely, Jet alongside with the other Fairy Tail members, applauds Laxus's victory over Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 11 After the third day of the Grand Magic Games concludes, Jet heads out with his comrades to a bar to celebrate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 14 After almost being hit by Natsu and Happy barrel surfing through the bar, Jet comments on the dangerous nature of the game, before once again shouting his warning when Erza also gets up to have a go moments later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 16-17 Some time later, Jet and Droy are seen partying while Levy proposes the Fairy Tail members to go to the Ryuzetsu Land, Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Arriving there, Natsu decides to ride a mini-train in a pool, but his motion sickness makes him dizzy, prompting Jet to beg Natsu to don't puke in the water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 2-5 Later on, Natsu gets angry because Gray and Lyon freeze the pool, destroying the location with his Magic, which results in a massive boulder fallen on Jet's lower part of the body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 When the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games begins, after the event Naval Battle, Jet, along with the other Fairy Tail members, watches as the new Team Fairy Tail enters the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 19 The first tag battles of the day then begin, and Jet is shocked when the bunny-clad member of Team Blue Pegasus is finally revealed to be none other than the Exceed Nichiya from Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 As Natsu and Gajeel from the newly formed team enter the arena to battle Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue during the Tag Battle portion of the day, Jet is seen alongside his Guildmates cheering for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 01 Jet, standing next to Droy, watches in disbelief as Natsu and Gajeel are smacked around by Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 22 Jet is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rogue, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 Jet celebrates Natsu's and Gajeel's victory against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, and is pleased to see Team Fairy Tail in the lead with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 Jet later stands in the crowd on the final day of the games with the rest of his guildmates. As Team Fairy Tail enters the Domus Flau, Jet, along with Droy, enthusiastically cheers for Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 However, Jet's attitude soon changes, when he notices that the contestants of Fairy Tail have not moved at all since the beginning of the event, much to his shock and anxiety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 He greatly changes his expression to an impressed and amazed one, as he witnesses Mavis Vermillion acting as a brilliant strategist for the competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 3 After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Jet, along with the other guild members, cheers on the Ice Mage for his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Seeing that Fairy Tail now is the only team with all five members still remaining, Jet jumps around with joy, happy at the idea that Fairy Tail has a chance to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 12 Soon, he and the others watch anxiously as Erza, Kagura and Minerva start their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 7 As the battle between Erza and Kagura rages on, Jet along with Droy and Macao are shocked seeing Erza take on so much damage after failing to land a hit on Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 9 After Kagura draws here blade, Jet covers his eyes in horror of the blood shed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20 Later, during Gajeel's battle against a possessed Rogue, Gajeel's change allows him to turn into a shadow, a move which Rogue copies, surprising Jet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 4 After using a new attack, Gajeel defeats Rogue, much to Jet's happiness as he cheers with his guildmates for the victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 9 With Jura, Laxus and Orga's battle underway, Jet watches as Orga is smashed into the ground by Jura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Turning his attention to Erza's battle, Jet is shocked to see Erza release her second origin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 14 Her power now boosted to even greater levels, Erza downs Minerva swiftly, just as Juvia and Gray simultaneously take out Sherria and Lyon. With every opponent defeated except for Sting, Jet watches as the Sabertooth man calls everyone to his location, wanting to take them all down at the same time. This doesn't happen though, as Sting begins to doubt himself, and ends up merely admitting his own defeat. As the words of surrender escape Sting's lips, Jet and Droy turn to each other in stunned amazement, and, when it dawns on Jet that Fairy Tail has officially won the Grand Magic Games, he screams and cheers with the rest of the crowd, crying tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24 Jet, along with all the members of every Guild who took part in the Grand Magic Games, is called upon by Fiore's King, Toma E. Fiore, following Fairy Tail's victory, and is told that 10,000 Dragons will invade Fiore. Additionally, Jet is informed that a plan, dubbed the Eclipse Project, exists to kill the Dragons, but up to several hundred may survive the Eclipse Plan, and that he needs the Mages to band together and protect Fiore from the Dragons that survive. As those around him loudly declare that they'll protect Fiore, Jet smiles at the prospect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Subsequently, Jet and the Fairy Tail Mages are stationed in Time Square, with the other Guilds scattered about in various regions throughout the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 2 Later, Jet looks on in horror as he and the rest of the Fairy Tail members encounter the Dragon Atlas Flame. The Dragon then releases a Dragon's Roar and disperses the members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 15-16 As he tries to recover from the blow, Jet's attention is drawn to one of the Dragons flying overhead, which releases eggs from its belly. Watching as the eggs hatch into smaller beasts, Jet yells his disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 3-4 With the involvement of the Hatchlings, a full-on war has commenced between Mages and DragonsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 6 and during the fray, Droy appears to have stopped breathing, leaving Jet to lay by his side and desperately bellow out in tears for help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 2 However, from afar, after Ultear's sacrifice, time goes back exactly by a single minute prior to Droy's tragedy and with clairvoyant knowledge of the upcoming minute, Jet hastily tells Droy that the location they are at is dangerous and will be changing locations to avoid the mishap.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 16 Shortly thereafter, the Hatchlings disappear due to the Eclipse Gate's destruction, leading Jet to joyously celebrate with one arm around Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 11-12 A few days after the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the Dragons concludes, Jet and all the other Mages who helped protect the country are invited to a commemorative banquet honoring their patronage. As the banquet starts, Jet and the other members of Shadow Gear stay to themselves and converse amongst each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Later on, Jet consoles a worried Levy about Natsu's unknown whereabouts, saying that they have no reason to be worried about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 With the banquet over, Jet and his guildmates make their way back to Magnolia; when they arrive, the citizens cheer for them and their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 Then, when Natsu shows the trophy to the citizens, Jet breaks down in tears, still in disbelief over their victory. His tears don't last for long, however, as Jet cheers in happiness when Natsu hoists Romeo on his shoulders, parading the trophy for the whole town to see,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 and again when the mayor reveals that he and the other citizens helped restore Fairy Tail's Guild Building to its former glory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 8 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village arc Jet later goes on a mission with Gajeel, Panther Lily and Droy, but he and his partner are caught by the natives residing in the forest they are exploring; Jet screams that he'll show Levy what him and Droy are made of, but he quickly asks Gajeel to save him.108 Jet and Droy then return to the guild, completely depressed about his uselessness in the previous mission.109 Tartaros Arc After Natsu's group returns from their mission on the Sun Village, Jet comes rushing inside the guild, along with Droy, bearing some terrible news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 27 Jet, along with the other Fairy Tail Mages, is later present when Porlyusica diagnoses that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen will survive despite the lethal poisoning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 18 Overtaken with grief, the Fairy Tail members decide that it is time to deal with Tartaros once and for all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 23-24 Jet then participates in the effort to stop Natsu from going on a rampage, holding him down, with the aid of several of his guildmates, whilst telling him to calm down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 8-9 A little later on, Jet screams in agreement with Makarov's declaration that they will make Tartaros rue the day they hurt their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 15 Jet teams up with Gajeel, Levy, Droy and Panther Lily and sets out to search for the former Council member known as Belno. However, they arrive too late and find the latter's dead body with the place still being intact, which, according to Lily, makes Belno's death an assassination. Jet investigates a map while Gajeel contacts Makarov to announce to him his team's results.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 4 Later, when Michello explains the nature of the Council's weapons, Droy and Jet conclude that Etherion cannot be fired anymore, since so many Council members are dead. Michello goes on to reveal that Face is a weapon able to nullify all Magic across the continent, freaking Jet out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 13-15 After Jet's team, along with the other teams return from their mission to track down the former Council members, Jet and the other Fairy Tail members worriedly discuss the whereabouts of Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane and Erza. When Happy returns to the guild, he reveals that the former chairman is allied with Tartaros, as well as the fact that Natsu, Erza and Mirajane are all their prisoners, which spreads panic throughout the guild. Jet then witnesses Levy saying that she will definitely find Tartaros' hideout, as well as Elfman's return from his mission, calling his name in surprise when he sees the other man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 15-20 He listens on as Elfman shares the news about Lisanna's capture and unsuccessfully rescuing Yuri.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Page 2 Jet, soon after, listens as Levy reveals that Tartaros' headquarters is directly above them. However, before he can take action, he is caught in an explosion that destroys the guild building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 However, Jet survives, along with the other members, since Cana had already used Card Dimension to turn the Fairy Tail members into cards, much to Jet's confusion, before ordering the three Exceeds to take off to Cube with all the cards. Once on Tartaros, Jet is given back his human form by Cana, and proceeds to attack Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 8-13 With the battle quickly escalating, Jet makes a remark on the sheer number of Tartaros' henchmen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 13 Later, Jet stands with Warren's group as the Telepathy Mage contacts Lucy and the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 10 He shows concern for Warren's well-being after Mard Geer hijacks the mental link,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 14 only to then fall victim to the Underworld King's Curse alongside his fellow Mages, sinking into the surface of the mobile island and becoming petrified in stone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 19 A while later, Jet and his friends are freed from the clutches of Alegria by the Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 11 only to encounter the enemy once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 7 Shortly afterwards, Jet stands in front of a window and watches as Acnologia arrives, destroying all that lies in his way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Page 9 Lamy, however, continues to attack Jet and the others, urging them to land the finishing blows on the remaining clones. Lucy and Wendy arrive, the latter surprising Jet with her new hairstyle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Pages 2-6 Just as the group ponders what to do next, Makarov connects with them telepathically, reassuring them that they have a last resort of their own: Lumen Histoire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Pages 24-25 Jet and the others are told to return to the guild's basement, urging him to ponder what Makarov intends to do.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Pages 2-4 However, before they are able to do so, they realize that their Magic Powers are gone, along with the Magic of Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 9 However, the Dragons return and give everyone the courage to fight as they destroy Face and claim victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Page 6 Jet is relieved when he finds out that the Dragons are their allies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 4 He then watches as the Dragons ascend to the sky, promising to watch over mankind for eternity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 14 A week later, Jet looks at the destroyed guild building and states that the town had just rebuilt it for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Page 2 Avatar arc A year after the guild disbands, Jet reunites with Shadow Gear and the other members of Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Page 15 Alvarez Empire arc During Fairy Tail's reconstruction, Jet spectates as Juvia hands over some nails to Gray and wonders if the rumors about Gray and Juvia living together were true.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 7 A bit later, when Natsu and Elfman's fight erupts into a full-scale brawl, Jet excitedly rushes to join in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 14 However, he stops at the spot when Erza angrily demands that they get back to work, with him meekly agreeing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 16-17 After Makarov is successfully saved from Alvarez, a feast occurs in the newly reformed guild, until Makarov hits his staff on the ground, surprising Jet and the other Mages. When Makarov apologizes for having destroyed the guild, Jet tells Makarov that it's alright since everything got back in place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 8-9 As Fairy Tail declares war against Alvarez, Jet, along with other Fairy Tail Mages, steels himself for a fight against the enemy empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 13-15 Soon, Mavis appears, intending to share with Jet and the other Mages what she knows about Fairy Heart, Zeref, and their common pursuit of The One Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 19-20 After Mavis finishes her story and Gajeel comments that it is not a sin to fall in love, Jet's face falls blank in disbelief of Gajeel of all people saying such a thing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Page 17 Later, once the Alvarez invasion of Magnolia begins, Jet ultimately learns from Warren that three of the Spriggan 12 are attacking Magnolia, not just one, but then quickly becomes privy to the knowledge that the entire Spriggan 12 and a force totaling over one million are coming to Magnolia from all four directions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 19-20 Jet later smiles at Max when the Sandstorm Mage snaps Warren out of his mental breakdown and gets him to resume his telecommunication duties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 14 Later, Jet panics as Warren warns everyone that a giant wave of Magic Power is heading at the guild from the southeast, however the attack is blocked by Ichiya in the Magic ship, Christina.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 16-19 And after various Mages manage to fend off against the Alvarez Empire in Magnolia, Jet makes light of the situation, commenting that all the guilds in Fiore are backing up Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 3 Later, however, upon hearing that all the guilds in Bosco have been wiped out and that all of the Mages of Fiore are guarding different parts of the continent, Jet suggests that it's the time for Fairy Tail to take the offensive and back them up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 9-12 Later, Jet listens on as Warren informs the guild of Natsu charging straight through the enemy lines all the way to Zeref, with Jet stating that Natsu has a death wish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 463, Page 2 After Fairy Tail has deployed its troops, Jet stays back to defend Magnolia and receives news of the war from Warren. When he is informed of the defeat of the eastern defense line, he concludes that Jura and his companions can no longer participate in the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 4 Later, with the defeat of Dimaria, Jet learns that another of the Spriggan 12's signals has vanished, but as they rejoice, Jacob Lessio arrives in the guild, taking them all by surprise. After he reveals that the Mage August has falsified their locations on his radar, Jacob demands a drink, but when he is refused one, he uses his Magic to erase Jet and everyone else in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 3-10 According to Jacob, Jet and everyone else who was affected by his Magic is alive, but extremely wounded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 14 Although, successfully tricking Jacob, Lucy summons Gemini to copy Marin's Spatial Magic and return everyone from the alternate dimension. Promptly after, Makarov punches the Shield of Spriggan away and sends Natsu flying to him, who finishes him off with Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, delighting everyone to see another of the Spriggan 12 being taken care of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 9-18 Later, as some Mages are repairing the part of the building Makarov destroyed, Jet and Droy are present when Warren remarks that his Radar is malfunctioning, Max recalls Jacob mentioning it as August's doing. With everyone seriously concerned about the Wizard King approaching, Max requests Mavis' wisdom to aid them, only for everyone to get surprised not to find her and wonder where she could be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 4-5 Shortly afterwards, Jet comments on Natsu's recklessness when hearing his wish to fight August all by himself. As he and Makarov get into an argument, Brandish suddenly arrives and reveals that they've been mistaken, stating that while August is the strongest man among them, Irene Belserion is the strongest woman, going by the title of Scarlet Despair. This leaves everyone petrified to hear that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 20-22 However, like the rest of his guildmates, Jet is astounded to hear Brandish offer to negotiate a truce with August, an offer which the Guild accepts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 10-12 Some while later, Jet, along with the others at the guild, bears witness to an intense light coming from August's approximate location in the east.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 5 Shortly thereafter, the guild is caught in the light of Universe One; after the light subsides, Jet finds that they have been transported to the sea, and notices that Mirajane and Lisanna, who were up north, have been warped to their location as well. However, one of Alvarez's armies then appears nearby, and Jet prepares for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 10-12 Jet and his guildmates then battle the Alvarez army, with Jet utilizing his High Speed until he is stopped by Juliet Sun's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 15 Jet and his guildmates eventually make their way north to the new location of the guild building, where they do battle with the occupying Alvarez army. When faced with the might of God Serena, Gildarts reappears to stop the Spriggan 12 member from harming his guildmates, which causes Jet to rejoice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 2 Then, when Gildarts defeats God Serena and opens a path for Fairy Tail to move forward, Jet charges alongside his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 17 Later on, Droy falls to the ground from exhaustion. Jet yellingly urges him to stand up, but Droy rather admits his defeat. Opposingly, Gajeel arrives to aid both of his comrades, prompting them to shed tears upon hearing the former treats them as friends. After a wave of enemies is clear, they witness Gajeel and Levy reunite, after which they come across Zera, who exposes her presence, causing a brief panic to Jet. He and Droy then notice that her body is merely an illusion, which the girl explains will disappear once Mavis thinks of herFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 502, Pages 9-13, and, very soon after, that happens. As Zera vanishes, she receives nothing but gratitude from the Fairy Tail Mages, having helped them a great deal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 502, Page 16 The group continues to fight; Jet and the others are caught in the light of Makarov's final Fairy Law, which leaves them confused following its subsiding.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Page 18 100 Years Quest arc Magic and Abilities High Speed ( Hai Supīdo): Jet uses a form of Magic called High Speed, that dramatically increases his speed. *'Falcon Heavenward' (隼天翔 Hayabusa Tenshō): Jet uses his high speed to rush at his opponent and land a powerful kick. This attack can send opponents flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 18-19 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Jet appears as a student of Fairy Academy and along with Droy and Levy, he misunderstands Lucy's greeting to them when she passes them by in the hallway.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 3 Whose Clothes Are These? After Levy accidentally ends up in a playboy bunny suit, Jet, who had just received Natsu's clothes, sees this and appears very happy about it.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 6 Unfortunately, his happiness is short lived as he also sees Ichiya show up in nothing but a Speedo, much to his horror.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 7 Later on, he and Droy discuss the possibility of Levy wearing the Seduction Armor, this time to Levy's horror.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 8 Welcome Back, Frosch During the guild's pool party, Jet delightedly plays around with Droy in the water, splashing about as he does so.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Page 4 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Jet is a student of Fairy Academy. One morning, he, along with Droy and Levy, greets Lucy when he sees her, but misunderstands her reply to Levy. Later, Jet and Droy try to encourage Levy to swim more, but soon all three of them are swept away by the school's swimming instructor, Aquarius, for slacking off during her lesson. The next day Fairy Academy is challenged by Courage Academy. When they arrive, Jet along with Bisca, Levy, Alzack and Droy tries to hold Elfman back after Mirajane is used as a hostage. Jet and the others then watch as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Aquarius defeat Courage Academy. The next day, Jet and the rest of the students listen to the Principal's speech. Some days later, the homeroom teacher announces two new transfer students to Jet's class, who are Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Jet appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. During the OVA, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent to the year X778 by the Magic book, Memory Days. During Lucy's visit at the guild, she finds Jet and Droy inviting Levy to join a team.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Fairies' Training Camp To prepare for the upcoming Grand Magic Games, Jet and several of his guild mates head to the beach for training. Given the first day to relax, Jet is quick to race off to the water, leaving everyone in his dust. Initially set on relaxing, Jet is soon forced to help combat the destruction caused as a result of Natsu and Gray's training. That night, Jet enters the Mages' inn only to find the girls heavily drunk and layabout, much to his shock. An intoxicated Erza quickly gets mad at Jet, drunkenly asking him why he's so skinny, believing him to be Elfman and soon beating Droy and himself. Once the girls sober up and enter the hot springs, Jet joins the other boys in an attempt to peep at them, but is swiftly prevented from doing so by Erza.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land While partying on the third night of the Grand Magic Games, Jet learns of the popular Ryuzetsu Land resort and heads off for a night of fun with his guildmates. Seeing Natsu get sick while riding a train, Jet tells him not to spoil the water in the pool. As the night goes on, the antics of various Mages eventually result in the destruction of the resort. With the building in ruins, Jet lays in the rubble, unconscious and underneath Droy.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Jet appears as a support character for Levy McGarden in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Portable Guild Jet appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock him through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is wind, and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Falcon Heavenward:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Hienjin:' Cost 1 MP, Jet must be at lv15 to purchase it in the shop. *'Killing Kick:' Cost 2 MP, Jet must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Senren Houtu:' Cost 4 MP, Jet must be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Jet is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Jet is that Levy is here as well. He wishes to be a movie star in the future. Has a good relationship with other members of Team Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission for him was due to interference by an extremely fast Mage with a mohawk and a pair of sunglasses. It is also the first time he suffered a loss in terms of speed. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Fairy Tail Members